How to Train Your Animatronic 2
by PivotAwesome23
Summary: It's been five years since Mike managed to get the employees and the animatronics to be the best friends. During one of their expeditions, Mike and his best pal Goldie find something unbelievable. What Mike thought was going to be a simple mess, turns out as a big conflict, where he'll meet someone really special and make some new friends as well as huge enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life here is amazing**

* * *

><p><em>POV – Overview <em>

"**This, is ****Freddy Fazbear's Pizza****.**

**The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this little building packs more than a few surprises". **

Various shadows can be seen on the ground all around the building's surroundings. They're flying near various flags placed on random spots.

"**Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, while most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we prefer…"**

One of the flags is suddenly snatched. Various fast figures fly through a plastic totem.

"**A little something we like to call…"**

Four animatronics fly through the surroundings.

"**Animatronic Racing!"**

The whole crew of workers is watching the race from the stands, yelling with joy. The animatronics fly thanks to jetpacks, found by Mike quite a long time ago.

Eric, who has his face painted with blue and orange stripes, lifts up his arm, letting out a cheery battle cry. He's flying with Bonnie, the animatronic who snatched the flag. He has the same coloring on the sides of his head. Suddenly, something hits Bonnie and makes him let go the flag. It's James, riding Freddy. James has red and yellow stripes on his cheeks, as well as Freddy.

"I'm sorry Eric." James teases as Freddy glares at Eric and Bonnie. "Did you want that?" James says, pointing at the snatched flag he has. Eric grunts. James makes Freddy stop in mid air, almost making Bonnie crash with them.

"Oh, James, that was mine!" Eric protests from the distance. James meanwhile waits for Foxy and the twins, who are behind them, to come next to him. The stripes on the twins' cheeks, as well as Foxy's, are green and yellow. James gives his flag to Jasmine.

"There you go babe. Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do." he says, trying to be liked by Jasmine.

"Ugh. Come on, Foxy. It's starting to stink around here…" Jasmine grunts.

"Nope, still hates you." Jacob adds, nodding and smiling. "Let's blow this place!" he yells, lifting up his arm. Foxy gains speed and leaves James and Freddy behind. Foxy flies beneath a green-colored basket and Jasmine throws the flag in. Jack is watching everything. He starts laughing.

"That's nine for the twins! Astrid lags for three! Eric and James trail with none! And Mike is…" Jack looks at Mike's basket.

"…nowhere to be found." he says to himself, sitting on his seat.

"Scared him off with the big talk, didn't you, Jack?" Larry says, resting his forearm on the big, wooden chair's side. Astrid flies with Chica, the only animatronic who does not need a jetpack to fly, above James and gives him a smack on his helmet. Astrid and Chica, like the others, have paint on their cheeks. Their color is blue and yellow.

"What are you doing, James? They're gonna win now!"

"She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets." James says, still thinking he has any chances with Jasmine.

"Jasmine?" Astrid says, confused. "Didn't she try to bury you alive?"

"Oh, only for a few hours!" James replies, giving it no importance.

"**Now, the animatronics **_**used **_**to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they all moved in. And really, why wouldn't them? They have everything anyone would like".**

As Freddy was flying around, James does one of his random maneuvers and makes the animatronic hit a butane cylinder. A small, wooden door-like structure placed there starts burning.

"**Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself".**

Astrid notices the fire and makes Chica fly through a rope in the burning structure, breaking it and making a metallic bucket drop its water to extinguish the fire.

"It's time, Larry." Jack mutters.

"Righty-ho. Last lap!" Larry announces.

A man blows a horn, indicating the last lap of the race.

"The black flag!" Astrid yells as she hears the sound of the horn. "Come on, Chica. We can still win this thing!"

"Come on! Let's go!" the twins yell.

"Go, Bonnie!" Eric yells.

"Woo-hoo!" Astrid shouts, gaining altitude with the others behind.

"Let's go, let's go!" Jasmine says, closely following Astrid. Larry walks next to the black flag, placed on a shuttle.

"This is your big moment. Have a nice flight." he tells the flag, even knowing it has no life, putting his arm over a lever. Larry pulls the lever, sending the flag flying and spinning around. Astrid is very close to it.

"Up! Up, up, up, up, up!"

Right before taking it, Bonnie appears and grabs it.

"Good job, Bonnie!" Eric says cheerily, making Bonnie make out a happy-mannered grunt. Bonnie spins around and gets closer to Foxy and the twins. "There you go darling." Eric says as he gives the flag to Jasmine. "Mine's worth ten."

"Yeah! The black flag!" Jasmine yells.

"You guys are fighting for Jasmine?" Astrid asks confused as she sees Eric flying away, and James flies closer to her.

"I'm totally winning!" Jasmine yells victoriously.

"We're winning together." Jacob adds. Astrid meanwhile chases the twins with a secure grin.

"Woo! No one can stop me now!" Jasmine yells.

"Except for me. We're together, genius." Jacob says, grabbing the flag from behind.

"Quit trying to steal!" his sister argues.

Their brawl for the flag causes too much trouble on Foxy's flight, and they start going from one side to another. Astrid flies closer to them, jumps off Chica and successfully snatches the flag.

"Gotcha!" she says, returning with Chica.

"Astrid!"Jasmine yells angrily.

"Well played!" Jack shouts, standing up and lifting both arms in the air. "That's my future daughter in law!" he adds, giving a man next to him a smack in the shoulder. Suddenly, Astrid starts being followed by Eric, and James is right in front of her. James has a hammer on his hand.

"Uh, excuse me." he says, preparing to use his weapon.

"Chica!" Astrid yells. Chica goes down and James' hammer hits Eric right in the face, making everyone gasp. For such sudden dive, Chica loses control of her flight and starts spinning around and falling. Right before ending up in the water, Astrid manages to get her to fly up again. With various elegant twists, Chica flies above the basket and Astrid throws in the flag as a man waves another orange flag, meaning the game ended.

"That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!" Jack announces, making everyone yell with joy and Astrid celebrate.

"**Yep, ****Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**** is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too. Because with people on the backs of animatronics, the world just got a whole lot bigger".**

* * *

><p><em>POV - Mike<em>

I fly right above the sea with Goldie, testing his max speed. The water sprays as we pass by. I wear goggles and a mask-helmet to protect myself from the wind caused by Goldie's incredible speed. I turn to left and right repeatedly, testing the prosthetic fin, which works so much better now as I made some tweaks to it. We spin around. Goldie starts gaining altitude.

"Yeah!" I yell.

We fly inside the clouds, then avoid them. Goldie flies upside-down for about five seconds before letting himself fall, and soar just seconds later. We start going up again, spinning around. Goldie slowly stops spinning and goes lack as I look down. We spin around again, and proceed to soar peacefully.

"So what do you think, bud? Should we give this another shot?" I ask Goldie. His eyes widen and he grunts with annoyance.

"Goldie, it will be fine!" I assure, adjusting the fin and untying myself. "Ready?"

I let myself freefall. The feeling is so awesome; it's not scary or overwhelming at all. It's just… incredible. Goldie also freefalls and gets in front of me, and becomes parallel to me as we both spin around the clouds.

"Yeah!" I yell in excitement. Goldie looks at me and gives a huge smile. I look down and see that we're approaching the ocean. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. I grab a pair of straps around my calf and pull up, spreading my new leather wings. Goldie spreads his fin at the same time. The fake one spreads automatically because of the wind pulling us both up.

We both let the wind take us. I reach across my chest and release another fin on my back to stabilize my gliding. I look back at Goldie, who tilts his head in curiosity. In just some seconds, we surf above the clouds. We then get inside a huge black cloud.

"This is amaaaazing!" I yell. When the cloud clears out, though, I see various rocks right in front of us. "No longer amazing… Goldie!"

Goldie tries to reach out for me, but I'm not controlling the prosthetic fin and he can't approach me, but he tries and tries.

"Oh no!" I yell, expecting the inevitable. Goldie, in less than a second, reaches out for me. Now I only see lots of trees and grass spinning around. We must be falling down a hill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**It's here! So first I want to tell you some important things. Some of you might be asking: 'why aren't the animatronics all broken?' Simply, because FNaF 2 is a prequel. Something that happened before. This will make sense as the story progresses. Also, Jeremy is not going to be in this story, but the new animatronics are. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something out there**

_POV – Mike_

I put my peg-leg back on place and brush the sand and grass off my suit.

"Well, that really came out of nowhere," I say, disengaging the leather wings that took me about a year to refine off my arms. I put the wigs back on place. "We- we really got to work on your solo gliding there, bud. That, uh, locked-up fin makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?" I tell Goldie, rolling a small, circular crank on my chest to hide the fin on my back and put off my mask-helmet, observing the environment around us, brining my hand through my hair a couple of times to make sure it's not all disheveled.

I start walking towards a cliff, and see a beautiful view of a place I've never seen before. There are tons trees with orange-yellow colored leaves. Fog gathers around the ground and there's a big terrain elevation at the end.

"Ah, looks like we found another one, bud." I tell Goldie, not getting off my eyes from the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, I feel a stone hitting me on the back of my head. I turn around. Goldie is refusing to look at me, turning around and ignoring me, with an annoyed expression. "Oh, what? You want an apology?" I say jokingly, approaching him. "Is that why you're pounding, big baby boo?"

Goldie makes one of his grunt-babbles, literally saying 'blah, blah, blah…'

"Well, try this on!" I yell, trying to knock him over; a really awkward move, he doesn't flinch about it. "Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh?" I say, trying to make Goldie move, even a little bit. "Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?"

Like I was the lightest thing on the world, Goldie starts walking towards the end of the cliff, dragging me with him. "Oh come on come on, y- you won't hurt a, one-legged…"

When I look at the ground, I see the sea hundreds of feet beneath me, and scream as I hang from Goldie's chest. He just guggles, making out a chuckle. But still, he's not making a single movement, like a statue.

"Oh you're right, you're right. You win. You win… Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

Goldie takes various steps back, sending both of us to the ground. We start a harmless brawl, like a game that we always end up playing, no matter what the situation is.

"Oh, he's down! And it's ugly!" I say, sounding like it's a real conflict, but failing in a laughable way at it. "Animatronics and night guards, enemies again! Locked in combat for the bitter-"

As I'm on the ground, Goldie literally sits atop of me. I let out an exaggerated, "Ohhhhhhh"

I start laughing, rolling on the floor and getting up. I walk towards the end of the cliff again and pull out my sketchbook, picking up my map, which just got bigger. Me and Goldie explore the world outside, and whenever we find a new undiscovered place, I draw it on a small, blank page and glue it to the map, then explore said place to find which kind of things live in there and have some more information for the Book of Animatronics, like how they react to the new places.

I extend the map in the ground, grab a page from a small notebook on my forearm, cover it with glue and stick it on a corner of the map. I affiliate a stick with a knife also placed on a compartment on my arm, where I leave all my tools. I open my compass and check our position.

"So, what should we name it?" I ask Goldie. He's the one who usually gives the name to the places, and not me. But this time, he shakes his head in denial. I guess he ran out of ideas. As I'm very creative, I decide to put the name.

"Itchy Armpit it is." I say, and start drawing the zone. Yeah, I'm so creative. "What do you reckon, bud?" I ask Goldie, looking back at the new Itchy Armpit. "Think we might find a few animals in those woods? And who knows, maybe we'll finally track down another animatronic wandering through there."

Now Goldie seems to be really concerned. "Wouldn't that be something…" I mutter. It would indeed be an awesome discovery. There must be more of them, though, because… Only five? That's just strange. "So, what do you say? Just keep going?"

Goldie gurgles softly, and I know that means 'yes'.

Suddenly, I hear a very familiar warble. We both turn around at the same time, and see Astrid soaring towards us with Chica, who sends flying various rocks by giving a 'short land' on the other edge of the cliff before really landing.

"Afternoon, mylady." I tell Astrid as Goldie runs cheerily towards Chica. "Where have you been?"

"Hi." Astrid says to Goldie, who quickly goes playing with Chica. "Oh, winning races, what else? The real question is, where have _you _been?" she says, sitting next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Avoiding my dad." I say, kind of annoyed as I don't like saying anything related with avoiding him.

"Oh, no. What happened now?"

"Oh you're gonna- you're gonna love this." I say, turning to Astrid. "I wake up, the sun's shining," I start as I give Astrid my pencil so she could draw Itchy Armpit while I stand up. "I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world, and I get:" I try to imitate my dad. "Son, we need to talk_._"

I'm about to continue when Astrid cuts me off.

"Not now dad, I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started." she says, 'imitating' my voice, thing that makes me laugh a little.

"Okay, first of all, I- I don't sound like that. Who- what is this character? And- and second, what is that thing you're… doing with my shoulders?" as I say this, Astrid repeats that gesture that I had _never _done. "Yeah that- that's a really flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes:" I imitate my dad's voice again, walking around like a soldier or something, exaggeratedly lifting up my knees. "You're the pride of the restaurant, son, and I couldn't be prouder."

"Ah, thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too." Astrid replies with my 'voice' again, this time not only doing the shoulder thing, but also a weird motion with her hands, making us both laugh.

"When I have ever done that with my hands?" I say between giggles.

"You just did!"

"Okay, just…" I hunker in front of Astrid and grab her shoulders. "Hold still, this is very serious." I say with a 'serious' face which Astrid imitates for a couple of seconds to make some fun out of it. I think the shoulder-hand thing already done enough, anyways. Did I really do that?

I slowly stand up and imitate Jack's voice once again. "You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"

"To make you owner!" Astrid yells exasperatedly and standing up with a huge smile on her face and her eyes brightening, cutting my off. "Oh my Gods, Mike that's amazing!" she continues, punching me right on the part where the crank is placed, making the fin spread out. I roll the crank again as Astrid laughs with joy. Y- you're gonna wear out the spring coil, the calibration is very sensitive."

Suddenly, Goldie and Chica run right behind us and make us both loose balance, falling to the ground.

"Yeah, so…" I mutter, turning around to see Astrid, who already stood up. Pretty quick for such stumble. She offers me her hand to help me stand up, thing that I don't refuse. "…this is what I'm dealing with"

"What did you tell him? Astrid asks, brushing the sand off my shoulder plate.

"I- I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone." I explain.

"Huh. Well, it's a lot of responsibility… The map will have to wait for sure." she says, kind of worried now, handling me the sketchbook and walking away. "And… and I'll need to fly Goldie since you'll be too busy, but-" is then when Astrid realizes why I don't want to be chief. That and many other reasons. She slowly turns around.

"I- it's not me, Astrid. All those… speeches and planning around the building and running the everything… That's his thing!"

"I think you're missing the point… I mean, _owner. _What an honor! I'd be pretty excited."

"I'm not like you…" I softly say, shrugging. "You… know exactly who you are, you always have, but… I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so… What does that make me?"

I sit on the edge of the cliff. Astrid sits next to me and starts braiding my hair.

"What you're searching for, isn't out there, Mike. It's in here" she says, gently putting her arm on my chest. On my heart, to be precise. I reply by smiling. "Maybe you just don't see it yet." she finishes, still braiding my hair. She kisses me on the cheek, but then something in the distance drives my attention elsewhere.

"Maybe… But you know, there… _is _something out there." I point out, narrowing my eyes and carefully observing the far end of the cliffs in Itchy Armpit.

"Mike…" Astrid mutters. I grab her chin and move it towards the direction I'm looking at. She appears to be confused now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who is Drago?**

* * *

><p><em>POV – Mike<em>

Astrid and I fly towards that mysterious shape of smoke in the distance. Also, now that I got an opportunity to fly around the new environment, I can take a good look to it. The whole ground is covered by orange, red and yellow leaves. Everything is beautiful until…

We arrive at a dark zone.

A _literally_ dark zone; the sky is completely covered with black clouds, darker than the ones around the restaurant. The trees here don't have any single leave. In fact, they look like they're burned. Everything looks like it's burned, now that I say it. Some of trees are on the ground, fallen and broken. Even the ground and the mountains are black, covered by a grey fog. We fly across the fallen trees, large rocks and various other natural things on our way. When the boulders clear out, we see a gigantic, light-blue iceberg, covered with sharp spikes all over. We stop at this thing.

"Wow…" is all I manage to say. I look back at Astrid, who's looking with fear at the icy mountain. "Stay close." I tell her, flying towards the iceberg. Now I understand that it's completely impossible to see normal things when you work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There are pieces of ships and houses covered in ice all around the iceberg, thing that tells me someone or something must've created it. This thing cannot be natural.

"What happened here?" I ask in a low tone.

As we circle around, a big, wooden tower broken in half and frozen is seen. This must have been some kind of village. The more we approach, the more nervous Goldie gets.

"It's alright, bud." I mutter, trying to calm her down.

"Mike!" Astrid whispers, pointing at a ship under me, the only one that's not part of the iceberg. Our welcoming, however, is not what we expected.

"Fire!" someone yells, as a net is thrown towards us. Goldie quickly dodges it.

"Astrid watch out!" I yell, but the net hits Chica off-guard, wrapping up one of her wings and making both her and Astrid fall down, completely unable to steer. Astrid falls off, and I manage to catch her with Goldie before she crashes on the ground. Chica falls, and the people around there are armored with shields and weapons. They are definitely not friendly, that for sure. And they don't seem to like animatronics. In fact, they look like us five years ago. Chica tries to counterattack, but these warriors, or whatever they are, are unfazed by her anger, apparently. Something really tells me this people already fought animatronics before for who knows how many time.

"Watch it!" a man with a golden colored skin-made coat yells, appearing like from the nothing and holding Chica so she doesn't do any damage to the men. "Tie those wings up!"

We fly above them, Goldie's wings making a low subsonic whine to distract that mysterious guy.

"Is that what I think it is?" I hear him say.

"Stop!" both me and Astrid shout, landing on the ground. Astrid comes down first and advances towards the men, who hold out their weapons towards us.

"What are you doing?" Astrid yells. I pick up my 'flaming sword' and set it on fire, swinging it to scare off the warriors. Or at least surprise them.

"Ohhh…" they say at unison, fascinated.

"Back again." the strange man says with a smirk. "Soil my britches… That _is _Golden Freddy."

Well, apparently they _do_ know about the animatronics. And so they know aboutFreddy Fazbear's Pizza. But I bet they still don't know the animatronics' real behavior, anyways. In case they did, they wouldn't have attacked us for no reason.

"Thought it was just a myth." The man says, patting a man's next to him shoulder. "Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads!" he announces. "I think Drago should have that _one_, on his animatronic army."

Drago? Who is Drago? And what army is he talking about? Weren't all the animatronics living with us? Unless. There really are more. But this guy just said an army. An _army_. I can't imagine how many animatronics will there be.

"Animatronic army?" Astrid asks, just as confused as me.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," I say, trying to make them let Chica free and just let us go without any harm.

"Hah! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our animatronics, and blasted our fort to bits!" the man says, pointing at the destroyed and frozen tower in the ice. The men start mumbling in anger.

"Wait…" I mutter.

"What are you _talking _about?" Astrid asks with anger and confusion.

"You think we did this?" I ask at the man, pointing at the fort.

"Hah! Trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder riders sneaking in to rescue them."

"What do-gooders?- Wait, there are more animatronic riders?" I ask, astonished. There are more people who have got a friendship with animatronics? How is it possible? As far as I know, only people that work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza can form a bond with them, as they know everything about them. What other animatronics could they be talking about, anyways?

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have a ice-spitting entity on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do we suppose to explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?" the man says, slowly walking around the ship.

"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" I query, not understanding a single word what this man is saying.

"He's expecting a new shipment of animatronics for his army by tomorrow." a man says.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses." another says, waving his weapon in the air. The man with the coat shows us various scratch marks on his chest that are forming… a peculiar figure.

"This is what he gave last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future." he says in a deep and serious tone.

"Uh, look, we don't know anything about a thief, or an ice-spitter, or your lunatic boss and his army, okay? Just let that animatronic free and we'll go." I explain. "Strange hostile person that we've never met." I add, just to make sure he understands that we have never been here.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he says. "I'm Eret. Son of Eret." Eret reaches up on his back and picks up a short sword. This isn't going to end up on a good way… "Finest trapper alive. Yeah, after all…" he points the sword at us. "It's not like everyone can capture such thing as Golden Freddy…"

Goldie hisses in a menacing way.

"And this is Goldie. He says we're going. Now."

"Ha. They all say that… Rush them, lads!"

Astrid and I run around to escape the warriors, and I throw an 'exploding rock' I casually had on my pocket at one of the spikes of the iceberg, which almost fall on top of Eret. He throws himself to the ground in attempt to dodge the gigantic spike. The men start running away. With the flaming sword I burn off the ropes that hold Chica.

"Chica, come on, go, go!" Astrid yells. They run and then fly away, with me and Goldie behind.

"You will _never _hold on to those animatronics! You hear me?!" Eret shouts. "Drago is coming for them all!"

* * *

><p><em>POV – Overview<em>

It's sunset already. The teens fly around with their respective animatronics.

"Come on, Bonnie!" Eric yells.

They fly past the Jack's grandmother. A fast shape flying right above her makes her stumble. James and Freddy, of course.

_POV – Jack_

I walk around the dining area.

"Hey there, Jack." a man says.

"Hey, how are you?" I reply.

"Beautiful day." another man says.

I walk past Daniel, James' father.

"Hello, Daniel. Great race" I say jokingly as I make my way towards Larry. "Any sign of him?"

"Eh! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now." he says, working on his things with a golden mask on his face. It wouldn't surprise me that Mike is really in the edge of the world, he explores so much. Too much. But it's always beneficent. "You sure you want that guy running the restaurant? You can still delay your retirement."

"He's ready. You'll see."

Then, I hear that subsonic whine we all recognize. I turn around and see Mike and Goldie, followed by Astrid and Chica.

"There he is!" I announce.

_POV –Mike_

People start surrounding us. Without a second to loose, I run towards Jack.

"Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay." Larry says, giving me a prod as I walk past him.

"Sorry, got held up! Hey, uh, dad… could I have a word?"

Jack puts both hands on my shoulders. "Something you're itching to tell me?"

He starts dragging me around the room.

"Uh, not quite the itch you're thinking off, but, yes."

"Oh, good man!" he says, giving me a blanket. "Now, lesson one. An owner's first duty is to his people." he explains.

"If we could just talk-"

Dad walks inside and drags me with him.

"Dad this is actually a little more important than building new things-"

"Ah-ah, lesson two! No task is too small when it comes to serving up people!" he says in an incredibly cheery tone, almost sounding like he was singing.

"Okay, uh-"

"There you go" Dad says, pushing a metal box in the table near me.

"Dad, yeah, but seriously. I really. Need. To tell you about this new land we came across"

"Another one?" Larry questions.

"Anything new?" Eric asks.

"We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly."

"Oh really? Your companions didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" Larry asks cheerily.

"No, this was… different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Animatronic trappers."

"You should've seen their fort." Astrid says. "All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird!"

"I've never seen anything like it. A- and worst of all, they thought we did it!"

"You know, you two are gonna get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days!" Larry says, putting a wooden comb on his hand thing and brushing his hair and his exaggeratedly long mustache. "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

"Aye, Larry's right, son." Jack agrees. "Best keep it to our own. Besides you'll have more important uses for your time."

He pulls down a lever and activates an automatic saw. "Once we make the big announcement!"

I turn the saw off.

"They're building an army." I tell everyone with a serious tone so they don't cut me off again. "Or- or at least the guy they work for is. Uh… Drago… Bloody fist, or something"

Jack's eyes suddenly widen and he starts to get nervous.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my animatronic!" Jacob yells, mixing his words.

"Or mine!" Jasmine adds. I thought they both were along with Foxy. Or maybe they're just being idiots again.

"Ugh, you're such a moron." Jacob teases.

"A beautiful moron." Eric flirts.

"Yeah…" James adds, both of them with idiotic expressions. Jasmine groans in disgust and annoyance.

Dad suddenly grabs firmly my shoulders.

"Bludvist. Drago Bludvist." he says deeply.

"Uh, yeah- wait… You know him?

* * *

><p>"Ground all the animatronics!" Dad yells going downstairs.<p>

"What? Why?" I ask, following him as fast as I can.

"Seal the gates! Lower the doors!"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait wait! What is happening?"

"No animatronic or employee sets foot off this building until I give the word!" Jack shouts.

"Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring out trouble in some faraway land?"

"Because Drago Bludvist is a _madman_. Without conscience, or mercy. And if he has somehow built an animatronic army… God help us all…"

Without anything more to say, Jack walks towards the men, who are all working on closing the doors.

"Then let's ride back out there." I calmly say. "We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."

"No. We'll fortify the surroundings."

"It's our duty to keep the peace around here!"

"Peace is over, Mike. I must prepare you for war."

Wait, what? Really? Just because a crazy guy is making an army and we don't even know his real purpose we _have _to start a war? I mean that's just crazy!

"War?" I question. "Dad, if Drago's coming for our animatronics, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him, and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed, Mike." Dad mutters. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is what you need to worry about. An owner protects his own."

When dad walks away, I see Goldie staring sadly at me. What do I do now? What if we lose this war? I can't let this happen.

"Mike, d- don't!" Astrid says, trying to stop me, as if she just read my mind.

"I have to." I say, kissing her on the cheek and rushing towards the door with Goldie.

"Mike!" Dad yells when he sees me. I try to exit from a window, but it closes.

"Come on!" I yell at Goldie. He knows where to go better than me. We make our way out.

_POV – Astrid_

"Mike!" Stoick yells at Mike. Chica and I follow them. Even if he's with probably the most powerful animatronic, he won't be capable of stopping this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: A Mysterious Person**

* * *

><p>POV – Mike<p>

After a long time of flying through the clouds, I finally spot Eret's ship.

"Keep your eyes peeled, lads!" I hear him yell from the ship's bow. "With this wind we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with animatronics and quick! It's no time to be picky!"

One of the men aboard must have spotted us flying around, as he keeps on looking at us. Eret says something that I cannot hear and then glares at us too. "Heads!" he yells. Why did he shout that? Uh, maybe he was saying something about it and didn't finish it. "Off the port quarter! Net them lads, take them down!"

Eret gets on a ballista and aims at us with a smirk. Well, a smirk that doesn't last for long, as when he sees us closer than what he expected his expression turns into a surprised one. Astrid and I fly directly towards the ship so we can begin my improvised plan. I hope this works.

"You're not getting away this time." Eret mutters, I'm close enough to hear him. He pulls a lever and the ballista shoots a net at us as the men in the ship scream out battle cries. Net after net, we dodge them all easily and keep on approaching the ship. Goldie lands first with Chica and Astrid behind us. The people there pull out their weapons.

"And here I was, worried we might turn up empty-handed." Eret says approaching us, pointing his short sword at us like the first time we met him.

"Nope, it's your lucky day." I say calmly, gesturing Astrid a 'stop' signal with my hand so she doesn't attack, thing that she was ready to, as she would mess everything up. "We give up!" I say, lifting up my arms and smiling. Eret frowns and gives me a confused expression, lowering his sword a bit.

_POV – Astrid_

What on Earth is he doing? Aren't we going to give these guys a lesson?

"Those are two animatronics, and two of the finest riders." Mike says, smiling in a weird way. I don't know if he has a plan or not, but he better have one. He picks up a net in the ground and throws it back. It ends up wrapped around me. Mike forces me to follow him as Eret and the others look at us like we were aliens or something.

"Excuse us." Mike says calmly to a man holding a stick in front of us, pushing it away as I get the net off me. We get inside a hatchway in the middle of the ship.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to Mike. Goldie tires to follow us.

"Goldie, stay." Mike tells him. He looks confused at Mike as he closes the metallic, circular 'door' or whatever it is. "Uh, the animatronics don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you." he tells Eret, closing the door, but letting it open enough to at least see a bit of the outside. "They won't be any trouble."

The warriors pick up their axes, swords and all that and point them at Goldie, who jumps back in surprise before glaring madly at the men. Mike's head peeks over the hatchway's entrance. "Unless you do that." he tells the men. "You know, wooden boats, big oceans, h- how is your swimming?" he asks the men aboard as if he knew them as close friends.

"Not good." A man wearing a ridiculously big hood says, making Eret sigh. Mike's flaming sword starts burning accidentally and gets out the small aperture in the hatchway when he enters back, making the men jump back a little in surprise. Or at least I think they did, as I hear some gasps.

"Oops, almost forgot." Mike says, picking up the weapon. "Can't have armed prisoners." he says, offering the flaming sword to Eret. Prisoners? Just… what?

"How is this a plan?" I whisper. Mike nods at me with an 'I know what I'm doing' gesture. "Just what every trapper needs. One ends coats the blade in a special flammable liquid. The other sprays flammable gas." Mike explains.

The man with the hood makes the fog spread all around the ship accidentally. He shakes it, then… _Boom!_

The fog explodes along with the flammable liquid.

"Oh yeah, there you go!" Mike says cheerily. We peek over the hatchway. Everything is burned, including the warriors, who keep coughing. I was about to say _aww_ when I see Goldie playing with a little park that goes flying in the air, but I think that would be too childish for someone like me, and even more in front of these guys. "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest animatronics can be befriended." Mike assures. "Right bud?"

"Give me that…!" Eret says, grabbing the flaming sword from the man and throwing it away. Chica goes after it. "What game are you playing?" he asks Mike in a menacing tone as Chica comes back with the blade on her beak.

"Uh, no game. We just wanna meet Drago." Mike replies.

"Why?" Eret asks, throwing the blade away again, making Chica go after it once more.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about animatronics." Mike answers firmly. The whole crew, including Eret, burst out laughing. I would too. Well, just look at what that Drago did to Eret, and have in mind that he's building an animatronic army. I don't think he will change his mind with a little talk, even if I don't know him personally. Right then Chica comes back with Mike's flaming sword, cutting off Eret's laugh.

"He can be really persuasive." I say.

"Once you've earned their loyalty, there's _nothing _an animatronic won't do for you." Mike assures, stroking Goldie's head. Eret does a raspberry with his mouth.

"You won't be changing any minds around here." he teases.

"I can change yours." Mike assures, smiling again. "Right here, right now." he says, pulling Goldie's rope towards him and placing the fin in a flying position. "Uh, may I-"

Mike's words get cut off when he's suddenly carried away. The same person who took him breaks the ship's sail. Oh, perfect. Not now!

_POV – Mike_

This is not what I had in mind. I see Goldie climbing up the mast and staring at my kidnapper with his eyes narrowed, at least before he notices it's just James and the others. Why did they come? I don't know, but they shouldn't have. Oh yeah, and they couldn't have picked a worse moment to appear all of a sudden.

"Put me down! James…!" I protest angrily. "W- what are you doing?

James looks with one of those smirks at me.

"See how well I protect and provide?" he tells Jasmine, flying with her brother and Foxy just a few meters away. Jasmine grunts in disgust, and right then a net goes past them.

"Hey, what's up with all the nets?" Jacob yells as Foxy slides on all directions to dodge the flying nets.

"Hey watch it! That was- clooooose…"

As Jasmine was angry about the nets, everything seems to be in slow motion for her when her gaze comes across Eret. Oh man, this isn't going to be good.

Eret aims with the ballista at them.

"Oh. My…"

Eret pulls down the lever.

"Me likey…"

Eret throws the net.

Jasmine opens wide her arms as she mutters, "Take me…"

Foxy tries to dodge the net, but it ends up wrapping him and Jasmine up. Meanwhile, I let go myself from Freddy's arms and spread my leather wings

"Hold your fire!" I hear Astrid shouts, pushing Eret away before throwing another net that was directed at me. It actually ends up going by my side, dangerously close, but I dodge it. I swing down the ship's sail and set feet on the secure ground again.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I ask cheerily as Goldie gets to my side. I now notice Larry came with the rest.

"We're here to rescue you!" Larry says as Eric lands a pretty lazy-looking Bonnie on the ship.

"I don't need to be rescued." I state.

"Enough!" a booming voice yells. My dad's. He came too, for my disappointment. Trouble incoming… He lands, but I don't know with who he came with. With a mighty step, he starts advancing on me.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh?" Eret scoffs around as dad walks by my side.

"I am Eret. Son of- ah!"

Dad pushes Eret in the face to make him shut his mouth for a while. He lands in front of Larry, who gives him a smack with his hammer-thing and knocks him flat on the floor. Bonnie then sits atop of him.

"Get… This thing... Off me…" Eret begs, almost unable to breathe.

"Anyone else?" Larry threatens cheerily, making the men aboard back up in fear. "Hmm, that's what I figured."

"Well, we're going home." Dad simply tells me.

"No." I say.

"Of all the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to protect our animatronics and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants, son!"

I look down, sigh nervously. Five years and still he doesn't listen. I give dad an almost manic look. He then sighs and looks disappointed. I hope I didn't mess everything up again.

"Years ago there was a great gathering in the restaurant, to discuss the animatronic scourge we all faced." dad starts telling.

* * *

><p><em>POV – Flashback<em>

_A man slowly walked around the dining area, towards Jack and other people there. _

"_Into the midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a black cloak. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people. Devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of the animatronics,"_

_Jack stroked his beard as he listened carefully to Drago. _

"_And that he alone could keep us safe, if… We chose to bow down and follow him."_

_The people burst out laughing. They couldn't hold it. _

* * *

><p><em>P<em>_OV – Mike_

As my dad was telling the story, the guys started to laugh. I would too, but I want to listen.

"Stupid." Jasmine mutters.

"Ah, good one." Jacob says as he wipes a tear out of his laughter.

"Aye, we laughed too…" dad keeps telling.

* * *

><p><em>POV – Flashback<em>

"…_until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'then see how well you do without me!'"_

_Drago left, full of anger, as the men kept on laughing. Jack immediately realized something, though._

"_The rooftop suddenly burst into flames somehow, and from it, armored and bare endoskeletons descended, burning the hall to the ground. They had been modified. They could breathe fire." _

* * *

><p><em>POV – Mike<em>

"I…" Dad tries to continue. He lowers his head sadly. "…was the only one to escape."

The guys' smiles fade out. Mine too. Everyone's.

"Men who kill without reason _cannot_ be reasoned with."

"Maybe." I keep trying, walking towards Goldie.

"Mike…!" Dad mutters, following me.

"I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at. And if I- I could change your mind, I can change his too."

Astrid gives me a smile. I hold on to Goldie's back as I say, "Come on."

We fly away, but this time I'm not going to find Drago. I just want to relax. Somehow.

_POV – Jack_

He's so stubborn. Five years and still he doesn't listen.

"Let's go." Astrid mutters, walking next to Chica. If she thinks she's going to follow Mike, she's wrong.

"No!" I yell. "Let's lead the other back to the restaurant. I've had enough mutiny for one day."

* * *

><p><em>POV – Mike<em>

Goldie rises upon the beautiful pink clouds, and so we proceed to soar peacefully. I look at front, and I'm about to explode.

"Aaaahhhh!" I yell my anger to the sky, waving my fists around. Goldie grunts worriedly.

"Don't worry bud," I tell him softly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Then I hear a strange sound. Goldie looks behind, and growls lowly. Seriously? Dad? Will he ever get tired of trying?

"Oh come on dad, really?" I ask him, but then-

It's not him.

It's a mysterious person, floating in the air. He or he wears a strange spiked mask, a strange suit and a red cape. On his or her hand I see a weird cane and a shield. The person loses altitude and disappears beneath the clouds.

"Okay…" I mutter. "No sudden moves…"

I hear a loud warble, then a yellow winged figure bursts out in front of us. Goldie stops abruptly. What is going on here? I look up at the thing that just appeared like from the nothing and see-

Another Chica.

It's definitely another Chica. She has the same wings, but her body is completely different. Her yellow is brighter, and shines. The body has an hourglass form too and seems really aerodynamic. The other Chica also wears some kind of pink garment on her lower body. Her beak and eyes are missing and the three locks on her head are longer. The other Chica's wings are larger, and she has two side fins – like Goldie's ones – and two tail fins. This thing is made for flight and speed.

On her shoulders the mysterious person stands there, without losing balance. Like they both are completely coordinated. They circle us. Then, the person aims the cane at me. The other Chica stops airborne before us, and after two powerful wing beats, she warbles and reveals two more wings from right below the upper ones. The wing beats stir the clouds. The other Chica tilts her head inhumanely.

"Hold on, hold on..." I mutter. Goldie growls at the other Chica, and she responds with another warble. The wing beats are incredibly strong, and they make Goldie lose balance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mother**

* * *

><p><em>POV - Mike<em>

As the mysterious person and I are staring at each other, Goldie suddenly looks behind in an abrupt way. I repeat the action, to see a blue figure approaching me. Upon looking closely I can see it's another Bonnie. How many other animatronics are here?

The other Bonnie, strangely, has the same kind of jetpacks we use for our animatronics to fly. The blue bunny approaches me and grabs my arms, dragging me away from Goldie.

Without me he won't be able to fly!

"_Goldie_!" I cry out desperately as Goldie's prosthetic fin stops working and he falls towards the ice. It's the horrible sight I have the chance to see before I'm too far away.

_POV – Anonymous_

Goldie surfaces from the water and tries to fly, but it's to no avail. He tries it yet again, but still no result. He surfaces once more, finding a floating piece of ice, and watches with sorrow how his best friend is taken away from him. He roars lowly, sounding like an actual cry.

He tries to fly again and again, but without Mike, he can do nothing. As he is desperately trying to swim and trying to fly at the same time, strange entities watch from the depths of the cold water. Goldie roars sadly again, when he notices the strange creatures swimming around him.

He watches them with fear, until he's carried away by them. Mike's mask surfaces seconds later, and that's the only sign that tells the two friends had been there.

* * *

><p><em>POV – Mike<em>

Who does this guy or girl think he or she is? I did nothing wrong. I was just flying around so peacefully and then he or she appears with that strange replica of Chica and stops us, and then another replica of Bonnie basically snatches me.

Now Goldie is there, alone, scared and unable to fly. I can picture him helplessly watching me being taken away. A horrible view. No one wants to see your closest friend like that. And I just promised him I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I'm so stupid.

"Hey!" I shout at the mysterious person. "You left my friend back there! He can't fly on his own, he'll drown!"

The person doesn't pay attention to me. It's then when I notice we are approaching a gigantic icy mountain. Interestingly, the ice spikes that cover it are the same ones Astrid and I saw on Eret's fort. These are just bigger. And we are, doubtlessly, heading there.

Bonnie's replica enters a cave, following Chica's replica. We end on an open place, which is, I don't know how, full of bare endoskeletons. Bonnie drops me and lands behind me, as the metallic things awake and stare menacingly at me.

Those are not the typical endoskeletons. They are all different: some have spikes, others have different shapes of ears, various others have different mouths, and all of them have a different eye color – they haven't got red irises, but instead actual eyeballs. It's creepy, having in mind how much I hated these things.

"Hey! Uh, we have to head back for my friend!" I yell, when I hear a hissing noise. It's coming from one of the creepy living endoskeletons. This one has Foxy's ear shape and huge blue eyes. I think this is a good time to take out the flaming sword. I disengage it from my leg compartment. I take the sword out, and this immediately starts burning.

I wave it around, trying to make the endoskeletons focus on it and not me. They all finally seem to get impressed by it. I move it down, and their heads follow it with surprise. I hear another hiss from behind me, so I turn around. I show the flaming sword at the endoskeleton behind me, then I take back the blade and put the gas capsule on it.

I spin around as the gas spreads, making a circle beneath me. I make a spark with the flaming sword and the gas explodes, making the endoskeletons back away a little. I extend my hand towards one of them. If this works with our animatronics, then it must work with these things too, right? I hear footsteps. I retreat my hand and see the mysterious person slowly walking around me.

"Who are you?" I ask. "The animatronic thief? Uh… Drago Bludvist? Do you even _understand _what I'm saying?"

The person suddenly starts spinning the cane around, and this makes a strange noise as it does so. The person makes it hit the ground, and the other Bonnie brings Goldie back. Oh thanks God he's alright!

"Goldie!" I yell as I hurriedly run to his side. I gently stroke his head as I mutter, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there."

I see the man or girl gesturing at one of the endoskeletons with the cane. Suddenly, all the endoskeletons near him or her make out fire from their mouths like if they were torches.

_Like in dad's story._

Goldie growls and gets near me, menacing the person. He or she slowly drops the shield and the cane and walks like a primitive human being towards me. Goldie's growl becomes a deep hiss. The mysterious person then extends his or her arm towards Goldie's snout, and he faints with pleasure, like when I scratch him under his chin.

Then he or she extends his or her arm towards me, tilting his or her head. I try to get away; it's not like everyone wants to be suddenly touched by someone you don't know anything about. The person gasps, and seems to be focusing on that scratch mark on my chin. He or she starts backing away, and I can hear his or her breathing becoming louder.

"…Mike?" she says. Finally, I get to know her gender. But how does she know my name…?

"Eh…" I stutter. The mysterious person takes off her mask, revealing a woman with green eyes and my same hair color.

"C- could it be…?" she asks, apparently dumbfounded. She then smiles. "After all this years… How is this possible…?"

"Eh, should I… Should I know you?" I ask her.

"No…" she replies. Well, that's not what I was expecting. I frown. "You were only a babe…"

Did this woman meet me when I was a baby? Or maybe-

No.

She looks at me, almost the same way Goldie does when he's saddened.

"…but a mother never forgets…"

_Mother?_

_It can't be._

_It's not possible._

_No._

_**No. **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, things start getting more interesting around here! Two of the toy animatronics finally make an appearance, as well as one of the FNaF 2's hallucinations: the Bare Endoskeleton (and for those who don't know, it's the one with Foxy's ears and blue eyes). **


End file.
